


Look At Me (This Is Sinful)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kinda), Arguments, Biting, Bukkake, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cumdump, Derogatory Language, Doggy Style, Drunk Character, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Not Ben or Rey, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, as a compliment, bisexual!Ben, bisexual!Hux, devoted Ben, dom!rey, nonconsenual voyeurism, submissive!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (The gross gangbang fic that no one asked me to write, and quite a few people asked me to stop writing!)There is a chance that even if he does ask Rey out tonight he’ll be humiliated anyways. He can’t take the thought of her laughing in his face and telling him to fuck off. Even if he’d deserve it. Fuck. He’s outside her room and there is no more time to panic, even as his palms sweat and he’s left staring at her pink coloured door. Ben pauses, takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can do this. HE CAN DO THIS. So he opens the door, ready to step through but instead he pauses and just...just stares.Rey smiles back, head bobbing as she fists her hands in the sheet, "Hey-fuck-Ben!" Each word is punctuated by a hard thrust from the man behind her, hips slamming into her ass as his fingers grip so hard he almost leaves bruises on her soft stomach.Ben’s mouth falls agape, dick hardening where he stands. Okay, so he has watched porn with slight pretty brunettes but this is...pretty much live porn.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Rey (Star Wars), past Ben Solo/Armitage Hux
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: PunkysStuff





	Look At Me (This Is Sinful)

**Author's Note:**

> CW //
> 
> Past Hux/Ben  
> Ben jerks off in a bathroom  
> Multiple pairings  
> Rey and Ben have a consensual non monogamy agreement at the end.  
> Ben walks into a gangbang  
> Doggy Style sex  
> Ear biting  
> Ben calls Rey a whore (as a compliment)  
> Bukkake  
> Drunk Character (Kaydel is very drunk at the party. If you want to skip that just scroll from Phasma greeting Ben to Ben climbing the stairs)

Ben and Rey don’t get along. Like at all. When it comes to literally anything they will fight. It’s gotten to the point where he thinks Rey would argue the sky is red just to piss him off. It’s cultivated in the two of them screaming at each other on the quad in front of the cafeteria for the third time this week. Over what he can’t even remember anymore, but his head is spinning, her lips look red like ripe cherries and all he can think about is how she would taste if he kissed her. It’s with that thought he realises he can’t argue anymore without a problem in his trousers so he just bites back what he really wants to say and tells her to fuck off. It doesn’t work, Rey’s brain twice as fast as his that points out her nipples poke through her shirt because she’s not wearing a bra. And now he’s thinking about her naked and him on his knees and-

"GET FUCKED, NIMA," is the last thing he snarls before he turns on his heel and storms off. His coat flutters in the wind, satchel bumping against his hip. 

"BET, SOLO,"

He hates her. By God he hates her like nothing else he has ever loathed on this earth before. It's why he ignores the way his dick is pressing hard against his zipper, begging for the sweet touch of relief.

Ben doesn’t hide in the closest bathroom and fist his cock until he cums. He doesn’t clamp his own hand over his mouth to hide his whines, desperately moving his fist faster and faster until he spurts all over his fingers and sags against the door in sheer pleasure, eyes closed and mouth agape. Definitely not. 

He’s not thinking about the way she had smirked at him later at the party either. He’s also not looking for her in every corner the way he always does, both of them slurring and arguing over who’s the better chess player to who’s the better mechanic. He's not looking for her on the lap of his ex boyfriend Hux, in the arms of Finn or dancing with Din whilst Poe watches them. Ben just stares down at his half empty cup of mixer and doesn’t even bother trying to find something to ease the social niceties. What’s the point when the person he really wants to talk to isn’t even here?

“What’s with the long face, Solo?” Phasma smirks at him, all sharp edges and mean glares. Kaydel hangs off her arm, clearly drunker than her taller girlfriend. Phasma, as always, looks stunning, cropped hair and bright yellow jumpsuit emphasizing her long legs. Kaydel, long hair tied into two buns just stumbles on her sneakers, mumbling a soft, “I love you,” into her girlfriends arm.

Ben just gives a tight smile in reply, handing over his cup to Phasma for Kaydel. Kaydel takes it with both hands and drinks long draws from the cup like she’s been left thirsty for weeks. It spills out of the corners of her mouth and dribbles onto her shirt, dark navy compared to her light blue skinny jeans. Ben never fails to feel like he only dresses like a boring person next to them, as always in black jeans and black jumper. He says nothing, plucking at his sleeve nervously. Phasma doesn’t miss the way he scans the room desperately. He thought she was coming, but maybe she’s not and he’s wrong and he’s actually fucked it up for real this time-

“She’s here, Solo,”

He snaps back to look at Phasma so quick his neck makes an audible cracking noise. Kaydel starts laughing, little chuckles that ripple through him as Phasma shushes her. Her grin turns almost wicked, like she’s part of a joke Ben isn’t in on yet.

“She’s waiting up in her room for you,” her smile is almost wolfish, teeth gleaming white as Kaydel giggles hysterically. She shoos him with her free hand, “Go on, Solo,”

He feels like he’s walking into a trap, feet heavier than lead as he tries to walk up the stairs. He feels so many eyes on him, like there are people watching him from all over the house. Whenever he turns around though he can’t find anything other than girls turning back to their friends and partners. It feels almost egotistical to assume they’re staring at him when it’s so unlikely they are. The eyes mean nothing, just phantom fingers on his back that make him feel like the punchline is about to hit and he’s going to be humiliated by it at a house party.

There is a chance that even if he does ask Rey out tonight he’ll be humiliated anyways. He can’t take the thought of her laughing in his face and telling him to fuck off. Even if he’d deserve it. Fuck. He’s outside her room and there is no more time to panic, even as his palms sweat and he’s left staring at her pink coloured door. Ben pauses, takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can do this. HE CAN DO THIS. So he opens the door, ready to step through but instead he pauses and just...just stares.

Rey smiles back, head bobbing as she fists her hands in the sheet, "Hey-fuck-Ben!" Each word is punctuated by a hard thrust from the man behind her, hips slamming into her ass as his fingers grip so hard he almost leaves bruises on her soft stomach. 

Ben’s mouth falls agape, dick hardening where he stands. Okay, so he has watched porn with slight pretty brunettes but this is...pretty much live porn. 

"I know you want to fuck me," her eyes are bright, teasing in contrast to her mean smirk. She gasps when Hux's fingers move to circle her clit, words stuttering, "I bet you wish you were allowed to-,"

Rey cuts off when his thumb slides inside her mouth. He presses down on her wet tongue and she gags, eyes rolling back in sheer pleasure. Hux wraps his hand in her hair and pulls it hard enough that Rey almost slides off of Ben's thumb. She sucks harder to make up for it, pleasure dazed eyes coming to focus on him. He smiles, stroking his free fingers across her cheekbone, "Cateful, Darling, or I'll ask one of these nice boys to give you something bigger to gag on,"

Her eyelids flutter, mouth opening in a guttural moan as Hux increases to a brutal, punishing pace. His thrusts almost send Rey up the bed, fingers scrabbling for purchase on her sheets. 

"Fuck," she whines, almost pathetically.

Ben leans in, lips brushing the curve of her ear, "On the contrary, I quite like watching you get fucked...maybe you should order me around,” he swallows, losing his bravado as he pulls back to find her wide eyed and doe like, lips still tight on his thumb. He blinks, almost stuttering,”...Like you do with your boys,"

Her eyes stay wide, but her mouth falls agape. He removes his thumb, surrendering to his nerves for a moment to just smile at her. Ben can’t be nice to her at any other moment, fear and desperation bubbling under his skin but now all he wants is to be _good_. Be good for Rey. Her eyes flick from his feet to his face again, hovering in front of hers. Her mouth closes, hand rising to fist in his hair and then he’s kissing Rey. It’s not exactly like how he dreamed, but her mouth is soft and her nails scratch against his scalp in a way that makes him shiver. Her teeth sink into his lip and he bites back a moan, desperate as she tugs at the soft flesh before soothing it with her tongue. 

Ben is left agape when he pulls back, still kneeling on the ground as Hux moves his fingers on Rey’s clit. She shudders, eyes open as long as she can on Ben’s face before she whines, high and needy, panting breaths that wash over him. He bathes in her ecstasy, hot and wanting for her attention.

“Good boy,” she chokes out, eyes rolling back as she cums. 

Ben isn’t sure if it’s meant for him or Hux, but the latter swears as his hips stutter to a halt. He pants, slowly rolling his hips into Rey as he himself cums. He moves without ceremony, pressing a kiss to Rey’s cheek. He doesn’t even look at Ben. Ben is actually...pretty okay with that. The attention should be on Rey...and on Rey only. 

“Kneel there,”

Her voice is loud in the silence as she points to a space just slightly across from the bed. He goes to stand, but she shakes her head slowly. He blinks, cheeks flushing crimson. Then crawls. He can feel the eyes on him, head hanging in slight humiliation. But it’s all worth it when he hears her whisper.

“Good boy,”

When he has enough control to look up again, it’s Poe fucking her, a slow tortuous slide that Rey doesn’t appreciate. She snaps at him to move faster and he just chuckles, leaning down to whisper something in her ear that makes her smile back. She keeps her eyes on Ben, face buried in her arms so all he can see is the glint of honey brown when Poe alternates between quick shallow thrusts and slow, deep rolls. Rey moans, urging him on red faced. His hand presses into the middle of her back and Ben just watches the way his cock moves in and out. Poe lifts his leg to give him a better look, smirking as he flicks his fingers over Rey’s clit, “Feels really good, Solo,” his smile is wicked, “Too bad,”

Ben’s hands fist on his knees, glowering as Poe continues his teasing. Then his thrusts speed up, Rey almost screaming with the pleasure as his fingers move at the same speed. When Rey comes it’s long and loud, legs shaking and almost giving way. Poe holds her up, hand spanning over her belly as her sheets muffle her yell. He himself just groans, head thrown back as he spills inside her. When he pulls out, his cock twitches, still cumming. He spanks her ass once, wiping the head of his dick on her ass with a laugh as she tries to swat him back.

Din fucks entirely differently to the rest of them. He moves with short, deep thrusts. He pulls Rey up, hand on her throat and hand on her pussy, baring her stomach and breasts. They jiggle with every short gasp she takes, eyes hazing and unfocused as Din whispers in her ear. Ben can’t hear a word, but from the way Rey looks he can take a guess at what he’s saying. Din bites her ear and she squeals, thrusts making her legs shift as cum flows around his cock and down his balls. Ben wants to lick at her neglected nipples, pink and soft. He wants to worship her, pray at her figure like she is his lost deity. Din fucks her like there is no one there and everyone is there, a show in which she is the star and he is her willing instrument. It makes Ben’s cock throb painfully, heaving and pressing against his zipper in it’s desperation for attention. When Din is done he presses a kiss to her cheek, laying her down gently on the bed again.

Ben, for a brief moment, thinks its over...or at least it’s his turn, but then Finn...and the image the two of them make is the most beautiful thing Ben has been fortunate to witness.

Rey groans almost sinfully and it takes Ben everything not to cum in his pants as he watches. They move fluidly, like they’ve done this many times before, Finn’s hands massaging over her tits with a sense of familiarity. When he tweaks her nipples Rey shudders, ass flexing around the length of Finn’s cock. It’s coated in white, cum dripping on the bed sheets as Finn presses kisses down her back. They’re a beautiful pair, Finn’s big hands on her waist as he fucks up into her so gently. Where Hux is rough, Din is quick and Poe is teasing, Finn is soft, slow and gentle. It’s like making love, not fucking as Finn caresses her with touches meant for a lover. Ben can’t look away, mouth try as Rey rolls her head back, mouth open in a moan that Finn steals with a kiss. By the time Finn comes, Ben is on his last string of patience, desperate for any attention- even a single word from Rey at this point and he might cum. It’s pent up, frustration that makes him dig his nails into his knees to relieve the ache from his balls. _Fuck_.

Rey sits back on her knees, cum flowing down her thighs as she opens her mouth so her tongue lolls. The boys circle her, hands fast on their cocks as she waits for them to cum on her one last time. Hux comes first, streams over her neck and breasts, Poe following on her stomach and cunt. It paints her tan skin in creamy strips, cutting across her figure. Din goes next, groaning as she opens her mouth to accept his seed on her tongue. It makes Ben’s mouth go dry. Finn is the last to come on her, cum striping across her face and in her mouth. Some dribbles over the edge of her lips and Rey pushes it up into her mouth with her hand, licking her fingers like it’s syrup. Ben just has to kneel and watch, desperate to touch her. When her hand is clean she just sends him a wink. Then she turns to look at Ben. He’s still kneeling where she told him too, hands clenched almost painfully on his knees. His dick presses against his zipper like it’s going to burst through, hard and angry. He doesn’t know if he’ll even come tonight, her eyes dark and heavy on him. Her emotions are hidden behind a shutter, all of her teasing and dominant figure gone as she just watches him. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look away. He wants to be a good boy for her. He can be a good boy for her. 

“You boys can leave,” Rey says finally, eyes still on Ben. He doesn’t move, waiting to be told what to do. It’s only after they’ve gone and the door is shut behind them that Rey speaks again, her voice soft and cracked, raw from use, “Stand up,” 

His knees pop loudly in the silence, the only noise is the tread of his feet on the carpet.

“Get undressed,”

He obeys quickly. Rey watches him with glittering eyes, lying back on her bed like a painting of Aphrodite, surrounded by her lovers, “Praise me,”

"Such a good girl," he murmurs, finger tracing through the cum left on her breasts. When he holds it up to her mouth her cunt clenches, mouth opening obediently, "Such a good whore,"

She smiles around his finger, tongue laving the digit indulgently. She pulls her own mouth off with a soft pop, eyelids fluttering. Then she looks him right in the eye, “Good boy,”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

He nods, almost comically fast. Rey doesn't mock him though, just smiling back. She spreads her legs, tacky where semen has cooled on her. It’s the only permission he needs, kneeling between her legs to watch white dripping out of her cunt. Cum flows out around his cock when he pushes in, coating him and her. She groans and he does too, hands fisting in the sheets next to her head. He has to fight desperately for control. He refuses to close his eyes, watching every miniature echo of pleasure play across her face.

“Careful,” she sighs, fingers tweaking her nipples. One hand rises to cup his face, thumb stroking over his cheekbone, “Go slow,”

Ben can only nod, eyes slipping closed in sheer bliss as his hips come to a halt. His public bone brushes against her clit and she hisses, snaking her hand down to touch herself as he rolls his hips. Short, small thrusts that leave her gasping. He can see when she winces, learns what she likes and tries to play to the strengths of it. When he tilts his hips slightly her hands fly to his biceps, nails digging in as her toes curl against his calves.

“Fuck, Ben,” she chokes, eyes fluttering close, “Fuck,”

His fingers run in a slippery circle even as he tries so hard to be gentle. She’s been so good, let him do so much and when he comes he feels her flex around him as she comes once more, voice giving way as her eyelids flutter.

Ben doesn’t feel nervous anymore.

* * *

Ben wakes up, wrapped in her arms. It takes a while for Rey to wake up, exhausted from the events of the night before. But when she does 

“We can do it again sometime?” he offers, watching the way her eyes darken.

“Yeah,” she agrees. Her tongue washes over her bottom lip, teeth trapping it for mere seconds before she says, “Maybe you could be the focus next time?”

His mouth slips open, about to give an answer when the door swings wide open. He barely has time to yank up the covers, yelping as he tries to jam his 6ft 4” self into Rey’s Queen bed as the girl at the door screams at the almost crime scene state of the room. He is not going to be encouraging blue light parties any time soon.

“OH MY GOD,” Rose claps her hands over her eyes and turns tail, slamming the door behind her, “MY EYES, REY,”’

His laughter rings until Rey pounces on him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have missed a tag please make me aware and I will rectify it straight away. If you need something put in the CW I'm more than happy to update that too. Comments and Kudos mean the world to me. If I never post Reylo again please know that this fic is why. 
> 
> Come kinkshame me on Twitter! [@PunkyAo3 ](https://twitter.com/PunkyAo3)


End file.
